Why are you doing this to me
by Helena Wells-Bering
Summary: A 5 & 1 short fic, wherein the world just keeps decing that Helena can't kiss Myka quite yet.


**[A/N]: Secret Santa gift for kloperslegend on tumblr! If you guys have a blog you should all TOTALLY follow them! Merry Christmas! Not that this is like at all Chrismassy but that's where this went I guess. I'm happy with it, I hope you are!**

It was _definitely_ supposed to be Helena, right? The world-renowned bounty hunter, who'd seduced people of every gender in her adventures, who was silver-tongued and smooth, was supposed to be the tease, she was _sure_ of it.

But _god_ was Myka driving her insane.

[Five times they almost kissed, and the first time they actually did]

 **1.**

Helena broke her wrist just a minute before her first encounter with Myka Bering. In her defense, it was Lattimer's fault.

Helena had met Detective Pete Lattimer before, she knew how to handle him. Or, she thought she did, after the first time he took her down. At least enough to get the upper hand when they were chasing the same crook.

But no, Lattimer tripped her (he said it was an accident, every time she would bring it up later) and she went sprawling. Her beanbag gun flew from her hands as she hit the ground, landing with nearly all of her weight on her right wrist. She cried out, but Pete just grabbed her gun from the ground and continued his pursuit.

Myka, Lattimer's new partner, helped Helena to her feet, tore Pete a new one for injuring her before even learning Helena's name, and drove the Brit to the ER.

Later in the day, Helena showed up, perp in tow, wrist in a cast, and went for it. She found herself very much in Myka's personal space, asking her coyly to go get coffee.

Myka didn't say anything at first, tilting her head and bringing her mouth _that_ much closer to Helena's, and Helena suddenly found it very hard to concentrate.

Then a corner of Myka's mouth quirked up and she took a step back that seemed to carry her across miles. But she gave Helena her card and told her to call her, sometime.

 **2.**

Helena did not, in fact, call her, but only because she had a much more interesting plan in mind.

It was foiled by the fact that James-goddamned-MacPherson evaded her for over a _week_. She returned to the police station, turning him over to a viciously pleased Chief Nielsen, and found Myka waiting for her in the lobby on her way out. Well, Myka insisted that it was just chance they met up.

They walked together to a coffee stand down the block, and Helena insisted on buying. When they made their way back to the police station, Helena realized that Myka was leaning, and her mind ceased to work.

And then Myka turned and, lips brushing the shell of Helena's ear ever so gently, murmured, "Thanks for the coffee."

Without another glance back (mostly because she didn't want Helena to see her grin), she went back to work, leaving Helena dumbfounded in the parking lot.

 **3.**

The third time it happened, they were a little drunk, and Helena was _more_ than ready for Myka to cut it out and kiss her.

Her brother came into town a few days after the pair went for coffee, much to Christina's delight, and when Pete found out (Helena was delivering one Walter Sykes to police custody) he insisted on taking the Wells siblings out for a drink, a "welcome-to-civilization" party with a number of the other detectives.

His wheedling convinced her, and she managed to find a sitter for Christina in time. They met at a bar a few blocks from the police station, and Charles got on surprisingly well with the officers, particularly one Steve Jinks. Jinks' partner, Claudia, was underage, and thus was roped into being their designated driver.

Later, she decided that she liked that role, especially if it involved watching Pete get drunk and start crying about sports.

Helena bought their third round, and Myka came over to the bar with her to help carry the drinks. They found themselves jostled together at the crowded bar, pressed very close together for longer than was strictly necessary.

Myka, emboldened by the alcohol in her system, brushed a lock of Helena's hair behind her ear. And then the drinks came, and she drew away, whisking half of them back their table.

Helena swore, and followed her, thoroughly confused by the pretty detective.

 **4.**

The fourth time it happened, Helena thought she was ready for it. She was wrong. But at least this one wasn't directly Myka's fault.

Helena was chasing her target through a parking structure when Pete's car came roaring up the ramp, hitting the criminal with a meaty _smack_ that sounded much worse than it was, as he'd already been braking when he hit the poor idiot. Pete scrambled out of the car and rushed after the perp as he tried to escape, and Helena let him; she wasn't running up _another_ flight of stairs for the measly bounty on the man.

So she and Myka were left alone. She glanced over and Myka was already out of the car, long legs eating up the distance between them.

She stopped with reasonable space left; no encroaching on personal space this time. They chatted, mostly making fun of Pete for how long it was taking him to catch a man who'd been hit by a car.

At the same time they both seemed to realize that the distance between them had closed; Helena smiled, but the only notice Myka seemed to give it was a slight widening of the eyes before finally matching Helena's smile. Conversation trailed off, as it is wont to do when the sexual tension was so thick it could bludgeon a cow.

Myka's hand came up to ghost lightly across Helena's jaw, and Helena's hands encircled her waist to tug her closer.

And then a gun went off.

Myka flinched violently away from Helena, and they tore up through the parking ramp.

To Helena's chagrin, it turned out that Pete had been just as sick of chasing the perp as she had, and fired a warning shot. He had everything under control.

Helena couldn't help groaning, and Myka shot her a little grin that held absolutely no apology.

 **5.**

Helena was sick of it, and she made it _abundantly_ clear to Myka the next time they met. They made an actual date, and Helena was very much looking forward to it.

Charles was still in town, and he enlisted Helena's own daughter to tease her about her growing excitement for the date. Helena threatened never to feed her again, and Christina shot back, quick as a whip, that Uncle Charles was a better cook than her anyway.

Myka picked her up, looking as gorgeous as ever, and was _that_ close to kissing Helena in hello when her phone went off; Myka didn't hesitate to pick it up, hurriedly explaining that the blaring alarm was the phone line that the police chief used when calling an emergency.

Pete had been shot.

Helena's irritation at being interrupted before even beginning evaporated _fast_.

 **+1.**

The sting operation Pete and Jinks had been running had gone south. Very, very far south. Jinks was in critical condition (Claudia was a sobbing mess), though Pete made it out with only (Myka scoffed at her partner's use of the word 'only') two bullets in the arm.

But Jinks made it out of surgery alive; they were both put on leave for a month while they recuperated.

The gang that they'd been running the sting on retaliated fast. Myka and her temporary partner, Abigail Cho, were the next targets, more an attack on the badges they wore than anything else. Myka took the bullets meant for both herself and Abigail without even thinking.

The police were under attack. Helena worked double time to help them, while Myka was cut off from all visitors because of the gravity of her injuries. Her status made Jinks' look like a boo-boo, and Helena tried desperately to forget that. She didn't get much sleep.

In the two days Myka was in and out of surgery, Helena brought in six gang members on her own, half of which didn't even have bounties on them, but she handcuffed them and turned Claudia loose on them to make the official arrest.

And then Artie got the call that Myka was awake, and alive, and Helena was the first one to go to the hospital to see her.

She'd been moved into the same ward as Pete and Jinks, but Helena ignored them completely, striding right to Myka's bed.

Green eyes topped the weak smile Myka gave her, and Helena dropped heavily into the chair beside the bed, taking Myka's hand in both of hers and pressing her forehead to it. They didn't say anything for a long time.

And then a soft noise from the wounded detective drew Helena's attention back to Myka's face. Myka gently drew her hand away, gently tracing the outline of Helena's jaw. Helena got up slowly, leaning over Myka.

And then she bent down and kissed her softly, and god, it was worth the wait.


End file.
